To the Moon: An Adaptation
by HandPrintontheWall
Summary: Join Dr. Eva Rosaline and Dr. Neil Watts on a heart wrenching story of John's past. If you don't cry, you probably have no soul. This is really sad. ;-;
1. Prologue

**Well, here's a prologue to my adaptation of _To the Moon._ I hope you enjoy the rest of this story! (I do not own _To the Moon, well, I have the game.._).**

* * *

A soft melody can be heard from the house. The waves, hitting the shore to every note under the pale moonlight. The lighthouse watching over the house, inside the little girl is sitting at the piano bench, her fingers lightly gliding over each key.


	2. A Minor Accident

**I'm still working on the second act, but here's the first act! (I keep having to pause the game to remember all the parts and to stop crying ;_;).**

* * *

"Where were you looking, Neil?!" the young doctor yelled, pointing at the car smashed into the tree.

"Well, _excuse me_ for heroically evading that squirrel coming out of nowhere!" Neil exclaimed.

The two looked blankly at the dead animal carcass on the road. "You ran over it anyways." Dr. Eva Rosalene was not up for Neil's game, the patient was waiting and they had no time to spare.

"Oh."

"You ran over it _and_ hit a tree."

"Look, don't worry, it's a company car." The two worked for a small research bureau that specialized in memory travel.

"Are you kidding me? The boss is going to kill us!" Eva began to panic.

"Hm. We'll just say I was saving a puppy." Neil quickly conjuring up a plan to avoid losing his job. "He likes puppies, right?" Dr. Neil Watts was never one to go without a plan.

"He's more of a cat person."

Dr. Watts threw his hands up in frustration, "Why does the world have to be so complicated? Fine, whatever furball he fancies. Crisis averted."

"Good, go write that on your report later. Let's grab the equipment from the car and move already." The patient had little time left and the process needed to begin soon.

Dr. Rosalene opened the door to the back of the car while Neil investigated the dead squirrel. She snapped at Dr. Watts and he prodded over to the car to help move the machinery.

"Got the sucker. Let's roll."

The doors on the car were slammed shut and the two began the search for the house at the top of the cliff. After climbing a few sets of stairs, the two reached a boulder, blocking their path.

"Who put a boulder here?"

"Maybe it's their security system." Dr. Watts suggested.

"Cucumbers. We don't have time for this fluff. Let's try pushing it out of the way."

"We could try and find a tree branch to jack it with. _Or_, we could just call it a night and blame it on that!"

"You do know that you won't be paid if we don't go through with it, right Neil?"

They decided to find a branch to try and pry the boulder out of their path. As soon as they touched the boulder, it deflated.

"What was that?!" Dr. Watts questioned as he stood up from the ground after he had been spooked and stumbled.

Dr. Rosalene couldn't even make of what had just happened. She figured it was some kind of air ball and continued to the home of their patient.

They had been hired to use their lastest technology to grant a dying man's wish. They would do this by entering his memory and translating a desire into his earliest memory. Once they had reached the house, Dr. Watts had begun to complain about his arms hurting from carrying the machinery. Dr. Rosalene scolded him and then proceeded to knock on the large wooden door.

"Ma! They're here!" the little boy inside yelled.

The nurse came down from the patient's room and welcomed in the doctors. The two had just been contemplating the possibility of working another night shift. Dr. Watts was more concerned of not having any coffee than of the condition his patient was in, nearly forgetting to bring in the equipment when the nurse opened the door.


	3. Secret Places

**I love Neil's character, a lot. Just so much sass in one little person. Oh, and this is a lot longer, but well worth the read. (I promise!)**

* * *

**"_I never told anyone, but... I've always thought they were lighthouses."_**

"Dr. Watts and Dr. Rosalene, I presume?" Lily, the nurse, asked as the guests were brought into the common room. She looked young, and thin. Her hair was neatly kept tied up and her complextion glowed with the light, worried sweat upon her brow. "Thanks for coming on such a short notice."

"That's okay, I tend to be bad at predicting deaths as well." Dr. Watts blushed. Dr. Rosalene smacked at the back of his head. She glared at him before asking Lily some questions.

"Are you the patient's daughter?"

"Oh no, I am just his caretaker," she said. Two kids came running from upstairs, and as quickly as they came they had ducked into a room off to the side of the house, "And these are my children, Sarah and Tommy.

"It's not exactly a nine-to-five job, so Johnny lets us live here." Lily mentioned.

"I suppose this 'Johnny' is our man?"

"Johnny?" Dr. Watts began, "Listen, if it's a kid we're dealing with, I don't think we're the ones you want." Lily reassured them that he just preferred to be called Johnny. She told them that he was upstairs with his medical doctor and had them follow her to his room.

"Okay, they're gone!" Sarah called out to Tommy.

"Whoever gets there first gets to play the melody!" The small kids ran out of the room and raced, only to have Tommy beat Sarah there.

"No fair! You pushed me."

"Did not!"

"Whatever, you get the boring two notes anyway." They began to play.

"Those kids are pretty good for their age." Dr. Rosalene inclined, hearing the piano from upstairs.

"Hey, you're the one who said there was no time to waste." Dr. Watts complained, "And incidentally, I'm the one who is carrying the weight of a small meteoroid."

Dr. Rosalene scoffed and entered Johnny's room. He laid ill in his bed, his doctor carefully monitoring the machines beside him. Lily was waiting at the foot of the bed. They began to set up the equipment.

A while later, after a brief power outage, the machine was set up and ready to go.

"So, you two can grant him any wish, huh?" Lily asked.

"To try, at least."

"But we always succeed, because we're awesome." Dr. Watts stated in a cocky manner.

Dr. Rosalene glared once again at Neil. "So, what's the wish?"

Lily became quiet. "The moon," she muttered, "He wants to go to the moon. Can you do it?"

"It depends." Dr. Rosalene was flabbergasted.

"She meant to say yes," Dr. Watts directed.

Puzzled, Dr. Rosalene asked Lily to tell her more about the doctor. Lily, only working for Johnny for two years, didn't really know much. He rarely spoke. She did know that he had worked as a craftsman for most of his life, and his wife passed away two years ago. She suggested that the two look around his house for some more information.

Dr. Watts volunteered to search the home. "I once played Sherlock Holmes in a high-school musical."

"I remember you playing Watson."

"Same thing." He left the seat of the machine and began his way downstairs. Lily told him to have her children show him around.

He found Sarah and Tommy at the piano. "Hey, your ma told you to show me around the house."

"Okay, maybe we will," Sarah said, turning back to the piano. "I think we just need a little convincing, that's all! What do you think, Tommy?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, what do you punks want?"

"We want, one trillion dollars!" Tommy squealed. "Or the candy canes mom hides from us."

"There is a giant candy cane on top of the shelf that we can't reach," Sarah added. "It's in the kitchen. Ma put it there to save for when we do chores."

"Get it for us, and we'll give you a tour through the hose!" Tommy exclaimed.

Dr. Watts, being lazy, came up with a way to trick the kids into helping him. "Plotting to eat stashed candy is a serious crime, you know. I heard you can get six years for that."

The kids became panicked! "Oh no! What do we do, sis?!"

"We're sorry! We didn't know!"

"Uh huh. Well, if you show me around this place now, I'll keep my mouth shut." _Stupid kids._ Dr. Watts thought.

It had worked and the two agreed to help him around the house. Tommy decided to begin the tour with a room the had called the 'funny room.' But they needed the keys to unlock the room in the basement.

"The old man keeps them hidden inside a book in his study," Tommy told Dr. Watts. He walked into the study and to the farthest bookshelf, looking for the thickest book.

_Dusklight: "The tale of a girl who fell in love with a zombie who _

_ emitted the smell of daises when showered with gentle sunlight."_

The key was found shoved between the 4th and 5th chapters. _The man sure knows where to hide things. _The group traveled to the basement.

"This is the basement! We play hide 'n' seek in here!" Sarah happily stated.

"Turn on the light before you trip over something," Tommy added.

It was dark, but Dr. Watts managed to stumble his way towards the light, only to turn it on and cause a huge strike of blinding light. He noticed an old cardboard box on top of a bookshelf. Curious, he discovered it was filled with a dusty pile of _Animorphs_ books, an old science-fiction collection. He found the locked room next to the shelf and slowly unlocked it, opening the door to reveal a seemingly empty room.

He turned on the lights to reveal a room filled with origami bunnies. Other than that, a small stuffed platypus was sitting atop an old box. _What a hideous little creature. _He took it and left the room.

"Did you see it?" Sarah asked almost as soon as he left the room.

"What do you kids know about all those rabbits?"

"Nothing!" Tommy answered. "The old man didn't want anyone to go inside, so we never told him."

"There's more of them, actually!" Sarah quickly added.

"Where?"

"Inside the abandoned lighthouse! It;s just beneath this cliff," they told him. "Wanna go see? We have the keys."

"Let me guess: You aren't supposed to go in there either." These kids were some trouble makers. They laughed. "Remind me to never keep any locked cabinets around you two." The left the basement and strode out of the house, making their way through the wind to the lighthouse.

After a short walk, they finally reached the lighthouse. To reach the doors though, they needed to head south. They headed down the path that the doctors had taken to the house.

"Oh no! My novelty beach ball!" Tommy proclaimed, "Someone broke it!" It was the "security system" that they had deflated on the way up.

"It was stupid anyway," Sarah said, kicking the deflated ball over the cliff.

"But... But it's the bestest novelty beach ball I've ever had!" Tommy began to cry. "Oh, who could've been so cruel!?"

"Uh, don't worry. Dr. Rosalene'll buy you another," Dr. Watts shrugged, "Just ask her afterward. We kinda need to get going now, though."

They continued down the path, towards the wrecked car.

"Who's the dummy that crashed the car?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, that was Dr. Rosalene. Yeah." They continued towards the lighthouse again when suddenly, a squirrel attacked Dr. Watts. He went to attack the animal, only to be scolded and threatened by Sarah and Tommy. They named the squirrel Teddy and continued to the lighthouse.

The moon was just rising and the waves were beginning to calm once they reached the base of the lighthouse. The pale cobblestone was barely visible, even on a clear night like tonight. Dr. Watts went to push open the small wooden door when something caught the corner of his eye. He walked over to the small monument, carved out of gray marble.

_"In memory of River E. Wyles"_

"Must be John's wife." Dr. Watts stood there for a moment, thinking.

"Come on! Let's go! The lighthouse is right there!" egged on the kids. Dr. Watts turned and entered the lighthouse. It was empty, except for the few flights of stairs. They started up the steps until they reached the top, filled with the same paper bunnies as the room in the basement.

_Why does he like to make paper bunnies? I don't understand. _Dr. Watts roamed around the small space, and stumbled across a different origami bunny. Tommy and Sarah claimed it wasn't there when they were up here last week. This bunny was two different colors, unlike the rest. The silence was broken by a phone call from Dr. Rosalene. They quickly headed back to the house.

"What the cactus were you doing?!" Dr. Rosalene questioned as Dr. Watts entered John's room.

"Burning ants with a magnifying glass," Dr. Watts snapped back sarcastically. Dr. Rosalene glared. "God, it's hard being a smartass nowadays."

"Your helmet's on the couch. Get it on, were going in." A helmet had already been placed on John, and Dr. Rosalene was quick to get back to the machine and put on hers. Dr. Watts walked over to the couch and placed his helmet on his own head.

"Wait!" Lily called, "How do you do it?"

"We don't do anything, it's mainly the machine," he said, "We just travel to the earliest memories and transfer his desire of going to the moon." He sat back down and put on his helmet.

"Alright, here we go."


	4. Brief Explanations

**A little bit shorter, but a lot doesn't really happen in this scene, just an explanation.**

* * *

The first memory wasn't much different from the present. They were still in the same house, same room, same year. It was just earlier.

They headed down stairs in search of Johnny. His presence wasn't in the house, so they searched outside for him. They headed for the lighthouse. There Johnny sat on a bench with Lily, who had disappeared as quickly as they had traveled.

"Johnny?" Dr. Rosalene called out.

Completely unaware of the situation, John stood up and turned to the two. "What a pleasant surprise. We don't get many visitors around here!"

"My name is Dr. Eva Rosalene. And this is..."

"Dr. Von Matterhorn," Dr. Watts joked, "Dr. Lorenzo Von Matterhorn."

"Dr. Neil Watts," Eva corrected, "Are you familiar with the Sigmund Agency of Life Generation?"

"Oh, are you two from the agency? How convenient; I've just been thinking of calling you. Lily, get us some tea please." He turned. "Lily?!"

"Actually, you've already called us," Neil explained.

"We're here to fufill our relative contract from the near future," Eva continued.

John backed up, frightened. "Careful there. If you slip off the cliff, we're gonna have to reload this memory," Neil warned.

"You," John began, "You are here to take me to the moon, aren't you?" They nodded. "I suppose I had a good run."

"Not good enough, it seems," Neil muttered. Dr. Rosalene smacked him.

"So, can you do it?" John asked, "Can you take me to the moon?"

"We can't, but you might be able to,"Eva explained.

"Why do you want to go there?" Neil asked.

"I don't know."

"It's fine, you can tell us. It's essential for helping us to get you to go there. Do you want the fame? The money? You've got to have a motive."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know. I just, I do."

_I can already tell that this is gonna be a pain in the ass. _Neil thought.

"Nevertheless Johnny, here's what we're gonna do," Eva started, "We need to get to your childhood, but it is too distant to do so in one memory hop. Thus, we will need to traverse through your memories with gradual backward leaps."

"Which you've given us the permission to do in the relative future," Neil added.

"Once we lay down the waypoints in your childhood memories for direct access, we will return here. That's when you'll need to help us influence the childhood you to become an astronaut."

"Or to get on a giant catapult."

"The point is, you'll need to have more to say then just 'I don't know.'"

"As long as you can take me to the moon, I will cooperate in any way possible."

"Good," Eva said, walking back to Dr. Watts, "Now, in order to leap back into a memory, we need an item that is of importance to you. Do you have a memento of some sort to get us started?" John walked over to the bench he was siting at and grabbed a piece of paper. "That'll do. Well, shall we?"

"Ladies first." They began to prepare the item for a charge so they could go back in time.

"Wait," John said, "What about my privacy?"

"We'll try not to violate what we can avoid," Eva assured him, "But in most cases, it can't be helped."

And then they were gone.


	5. When It Rains, It Pours

**Okieee, so super-duper short, but the chapters will be longer from here. This is just an important foreshadowing scene that will make sense in the end! Ok, enjoy! :D**

* * *

They were back in the house. John was at the piano, atop sat a plush platypus. Not much was different from their first encounter with the home, except for the massive amounts of origami bunnies. They were everywhere.

"Turn off visibility and interactivity, it'd be messy to be seen." Eva ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. Happy?" Neil complied as he switched off the controls. "Geez. I forgot to ask him, about all these rabbits. This is creeping me out. We probably should have checked his record for psychopathy first."

Eva rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the familiar melody stopped.

"What the-, did he hear me?" Neil turned to Eva, who looked as dumfounded as he.

"That's impossible," Eva stated, "It's probably just part of his memory."

John smashed down on the keys. "Then I stand by my point," Neil added.

Eva told Neil to stop talking and find a memento in the house to hop from this memory into a farther memory.

They started upstairs. Five memory links were required to activate the machine.

"What is this? Like a million years old?" Neil asked, holding up a rugged backpack. The two soon found a vase of fresh flowers. First and second memory links had been activated. "I hate this stuff," Neil complained as he activated a third link through a bottle of pickled olives. A forth link had been activated by Eva through an old copy of _"The Emperor's New Clothes" _by Hans Christian Andersen. They traveled back down the stairs and removed their four activated links to a larger link in a blue umbrella. Neil wandered over to a familiar looking bunny.

"Well aren't you special? Having two colours when all your siblings look like they drowned in bleach," he scoffed, "What's that? You think you're really creepy? Why yes, I agree!"

"We need to find the last link."

"What's that over there?" Neil pointed to a large clock across the room, "It's working, but it doesn't tick."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, we have our final link. Ready to go?"

Neil nodded and headed back to the umbrella.

"HADOOUKEN!"

"What the hell was that?!" Eva exclaimed. Neil blushed. "That's it, I'm doing the transferring from now on."

She prepared the memento, and as soon as they had entered the memory, they were gone.


End file.
